Princess Josie- Part 2
by Mage Melery
Summary: Hey!! This part is good. Not great, but good. I kinda hint that Thom likes somebody


THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST BUDDY: Jessica (small_lady) Since I can't do italics, all CAPITAL words are supposed to be italicised.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"George! Why didn't you tell me that Copper Islanders were coming to Tortall?" Alanna the Lioness of Olau and Pirate's Point, Only living Lady Knight in the Realm of Tortall (as of yet), the King's Champion was furious.  
  
"Copper Islanders? It musta slipped my mind."  
  
"George!! You know how I feel about them," Alanna slumped down on a bed, the letter that she was reading in her hand.  
  
"Jon says that since the.... incident with Princess Josiane, we have had a mutual agreement with the Copper Isles. What he means is that we don't attack them, and they don't attack us, but there is no actual peace treaty. Princess Josie is looking for a suitor and has come to Tortall with her parents. She is the neice of Josiane. I only hope she isn't as mad."  
  
"We all do, lass."  
  
"It also says that they are coming to.... Pirate's Point?! Why are they coming here first?!"  
  
"It's closer to their isles then goin' up t' Corus is," George replied, sharpening his sword.  
  
"I can't believe I wasn't told about this before!"  
  
"Ye were in Maren, Alanna, 'n' even though yers and th' King's Gift is strong, it can't stretch that far."  
  
"It's still not fair," Alanna muttered, " Now I have to get ready to welcome them, they're docking today."  
  
************~* Blah blah blah, a.k.a Time lapse*~**************  
  
Princess Josie pulled on her favourite green gown and stood in front of the mirror in her cramped cabin. Her long, curly blonde hair hund down her back, she wore a tiny diamond tiara in her hair. Her nanny, Timone, had outlined her large blue eyes with a matching eye- pencil, to make them look even larger. A tiny bit of blush and red lipstick, and she was ready. Opening her closet, which was smaller even then the privy back home, she pulled out her shoes. They were green satin slippers, which perfectly matched her dress.  
  
Josie again looked in the mirror, trying to think if there was anything missing. Then she realised. In her jewelry box, was a pair of dangly diamond earring, and a diamond necklace. She put them on, and pirouetted in front of the mirror. She smiled. Roald will never know what hit him, she mused. "Josie, honey, are you decent?" Her mother called.  
  
"Yes, mama."  
  
Queen Aralia walked into Josie's cabin, dressed in a fabulous blue gown. "Josie! You look devine. I'm sure Roal- the Tortallans will think you're wonderful!"  
  
Josie smiled. "Thankyou, mama. You look very pretty aswell. Are we at Priate's Point yet? I'm so eager to meet the Baron and his family."  
  
"We're almost there. Just half of an hour. However, your papa wants you on the deck when we get to port."  
  
"Yes, mama, just make sure that the servents know to bring ALL of my things up. I don't wish to lose anything."  
  
"Of course. We have only the best working for us."  
  
****************+*~*+ Blah blah blah, a.k.a Small Time Lapse +*~*+*****************  
  
"George, must I wear this dress? It's uncomfortable," Alanna murmured to her husband as she fidgeted.  
  
"I know it's uncomfortable, peach, I HAVE t' wear this itchy tunic and these hot breeches. Remember, the Copper Islanders think ye're a crazy woman knight. They need time t' see the side of ye that I do," He muttered back.  
  
They were waiting at the docks as the servents unloaded the King's ship. Alanna smiled at George, "You, my love, see a side of me no- body else does."  
  
"Really?" He asked, kissing her hand, "I feel prided."( I'm not sure if that's a word, but it is now)  
  
"Stop it, they're unboarding."  
  
King Christain was first to get off. He walked regally to where Alanna and George stood, and bowed. When he stood at full height, he took Alanna's hand and kissed. She curtsied and George bowed. "Thankyou for inviting us into your homeland and your town," The King said formally.  
  
"The thanks are all ours," Alanna replied respectfully, "it is an honour to meet you."  
  
"And to meet you," he replied," As for things in the past, I'm sure we both are sorry they have happened. Let us try to keep the past in the past, and strive towards building a better future, with our kingdoms united."  
  
Hear, hear. A voice said soundlessly. George and Alanna looked around confused. "Pardon me, your Highness," George said, "did you happen to hear anything just then?"  
  
Christian looked confused, "No, I heard nothing."  
  
"Excuse me then," George replied, "I must have heard the wind."  
  
Queen Aralia walked elegantly down to them. She curtsied deeply when she had reached her husband. George took her hand and kissed it, as good manners dictated. "Welcome to my simple home," George said to her.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be here, Lord George."  
  
George took Alanna's arm. "If we are done here, there is a feast awaiting us at our home."  
  
Once again, George and Alanna heard the voice. Just typical for everyone to forget me, they always do, the voice said sarcasticly.  
  
"Not yet, milord, our daughter is yet to join us."  
  
Princess Josie descended from the boat. As much as Alanna hated to admit it, she was beautiful. Then she snapped back to attention, King Christian was speaking. "She's only twelve, but quite mature for her age. I suppose most girls are. As you are probably aware, we have come to Tortall for a husband for her. I'm sorry to say she's a bit.... particular."  
  
Josie reached them ,and curtsied. "It is wonderul to meet you," she muttered to her shoes.  
  
"Thankyou, it is an honour to meet you," George replied, "now, unless you have anymore daughters on the boat, she we go?" He asked.  
  
***********+*~*+ Blah blah blah, a.k.a Time Lapse+*~*+************  
  
"Thom, it's wonderful to be riding in the company of such a handsome young man," Josie cooed to Alanna's son.   
  
Alanna, Thom and George were escourting the Royal Family to Corus. To Josie's horror, they were riding HORSES. But she masked her emotions, acting like the perfect princess. When she sneeked a peel at Thom, she saw he was blushing. Excellent, It's only Roald I want, but I'm always up for a challenge.  
  
"A challenge?" He asked.  
  
"Pardon me?" Josie asked, in fake confusion.  
  
"You just said you prefer a challenge."  
  
"Begging your pardon, but I never SAID anything like that."  
  
He looked at her. "Do you know you have the Gift?"  
  
"The Gift? One of my tutors mentioned it."  
  
"Uhuh. Did you know that those who can read people's minds are often capable of thought speech? Some of them do it without realising."  
  
Does he know something? Josie thought worriedly. "So, Thom, how have you learnt so much about the Gift?"  
  
"My teacher. I have the best mage in the Eastern Lands as my teacher."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Numair Salmalin. He'll be at the palace when we arrive."  
  
"Speaking of which," Josie said sweetly, "When are we going to arrive there?"  
  
"Mother said we'd be there in an hour."  
  
Thom looked ahead to where the four adults rode. Using his magic, he blocked his thoughts from the Spoiled Princess. The adults were getting on well, despite their differences. He wished that he and Josie were getting along better. She had magic, and was poorly trained. And she could read MINDS for gods' sakes! Of course, she didn't relaise that anyone with the Gift nearby could hear HER thoughts, aswell.  
  
His mind shifted to Princess Kalasin. He couldn't help but notice their differences. Kally wasn't spoiled and was kind to the servents. Josie was a prissy and spoiled, and treated underlings like dung. He felt sorry for Roald, who Josie had set her sights on. "Thom, did I tell you about the time that one of the butlers gave me these carrots, which still had the stalk- thingy on?" Josie was saying.  
  
Thom sighed and turned back to Josie. He had to put up with her, for his country's sake. Corus- and Kally- couldn't come fast enough.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whada'ya think? I'll write more soon, promise *crosses her fingers* Email me if you wanna talk about my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
